mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Gooper Blooper
Gooper Blooper is a Blooper with a cork for a mouth. He mainly appeared as a boss in Super Mario Sunshine. Super Mario Sunshine Gooper Blooper was one of Shadow Mario's minions. He attacked Ricco Harbor, using inklike graffiti, until Mario arrived to stop him. He defeated Gooper Blooper, sending him flying through the air and into the water. He returned to menace Mario again later on in Ricco Harbor, but was defeated once again and sent flying over the edge into the water again. He was also believed at one point to be the cause behind the pollution in Noki Bay; Mario scaled Tricky Ruins and fought him. He defeated him again, sending him flying off a cliff, but his fall wasn't broken by water this time, as a loud THUD can be heard after he falls. Battle Gooper Blooper uses his tentacles to attack. At the start of the battle Mario should spray the graffiti off his face with FLUDD. Whenever he sprays Gooper Blooper, he will try to smash Mario with his tentacles. This can be avoided by backflips. Whenever he attacks with a tentacle and Mario avoids it (jumping on the tentacles helps), Mario must grab a tentacle and pull on it to tear it off. Once all four tentacles are gone, Gooper Blooper will be defenseless, and Mario can pull on his mouth without worrying about being attacked. This will damage him once Mario pulls far enough. Afterward he will regenerate his tentacles and spit a ring of ink around himself, and the process must be completed a second time to defeat him. The battle is the same all three times, only in different areas. Super Princess Peach Like many of the Super Mario Sunshine bosses, Gooper Blooper returns as a boss, assigned by Bowser to guard one of the captured Toads in Wavy Beach. He is much bigger than before, but Princess Peach defeated him, and he fell. He is the fifth boss. Battle Gooper Blooper uses many tentacle attacks, which must be avoided. Many of them are whip attacks, and they indicate which ones will attack. One attack the tentacles have is to grab Peach and squeeze the life out of her. It is unknown if there is a way to get out of this, but it has been suggested to hit random buttons and hopefully they will let Peach go. Peach must attack Gooper Blooper's tentacles to defeat him. Once all four are gone, he will spit ink around the area. After this is done, his mouth can be attacked. After three hits, he will use the Calm Vibe to fall asleep and restore health. This can be avoided by using Rage to pop the bubble that indicates he is asleep. Two more hits will defeat him. Paper Mario Sticker Star Gooper Blooper returns as the third boss, and the source of all the poison in the forest, as well as the ocean. He obtained a Royal Sticker, turning him shiny. Mario defeated him in battle, and he sank into the water. It is unknown if he survived, but the poison cleared up afterward. Category:Bloopers Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Sunshine bosses Category:Minions Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Princess Peach bosses Category:Super Princess Peach characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains